Shinya Okada
Shinya Okada (岡田 信弥) is a Capcom sound composer and manager employed in 2002 known for utilizing the techno genre in his music. He is also known by the aliases Midnight and LoveShop. Okada was originally involved with the Mega Man X series of games, starting with X5 as an aide to Takuya Miyawaki (prior to his employment), then as a sub-composer for X7 (followed later by X8 and Maverick Hunter X) and finally as main composer for Command Mission, the series' RPG-spinoff. He would then co-compose Haunting Ground, Monster Hunter 2 and Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure. As of 2009, however, Okada has shifted to a sound managerial role, usually as an assistant to lead sound manager Mitsuhiko Takano (and formerly Tetsuya Shibata). Production History *''Mega Man X5'' (2000/2002) -- Sound (as Shinya) *''Mega Man X7'' (2003) -- Music Composer (Sound) (as Shinya midnight Okada) *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' (2004) -- Sound Composer (as Shinya "Midnight" Okada) *''Mega Man X8'' (2004/2005) -- Sound Composer *''Haunting Ground'' (2005) -- Music Composer *''Demento Original Sound Track'' (CD) (2005) *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (2005) -- Music Composer *''Monster Hunter 2'' (2006) -- Composer (Capcom) *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' (2007) -- Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter 2 Staff) *''Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure'' (2007) -- Composer (Sound Production) *''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' (2009) -- Sound Manager (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Resident Evil 5'' (2009) -- Assistant Manager (Sound) *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Sound Manager (Sound Management) *''Lost Planet 2'' (2010) -- Sound Manager (Sound) *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'' (2011) -- Special Thanks *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' (2018) (as Shinya 'Midnight' Okada) *''Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack'' (CD) (2018) (as Shinya 'Midnight' Okada) Song Credits Mega Man X7 *Conflict ~ Escape Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Burning Water ~ Kombinat Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Combination ~ vs Mega Scorpio -- Composition (w/Yuko Komiyama), Arrangement *Stage Select 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Revealing -- Composition & Arrangement *Suffering -- Composition & Arrangement *A Naughty Boy ~ Theme of Axl -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man X: Command Mission *Fight! X -- Composition & Arrangement *Standby Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Me, Axl. -- Composition & Arrangement *Steel Massimo -- Composition & Arrangement *Mysterious Thief Marino -- Composition & Arrangement *Apprehensive Cinnamon! -- Composition & Arrangement *Spider Magic -- Composition & Arrangement *Chapter Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Resistance Line -- Composition & Arrangement *Land of Oblivion -- Composition & Arrangement *Irregular Hunt I -- Composition & Arrangement *Victory Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement *Rebellion's Mission -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Victory Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement *Trajectory of Battle II -- Composition & Arrangement *Steal Back Hope -- Composition & Arrangement *Please Respond! -- Composition & Arrangement *Hunter Base -- Composition & Arrangement *Talking Funk -- Composition & Arrangement *Under Dark Clouds -- Composition & Arrangement *Rebellion's Fate -- Composition & Arrangement *Central Tower -- Composition & Arrangement *Dense Forest Treasure -- Composition & Arrangement *Rebellion's Ambition -- Composition & Arrangement *Mystery of Force Metal -- Composition & Arrangement *Mysterious Enemy -- Composition & Arrangement *Unknown Energy -- Composition & Arrangement *Event Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Daring and Resolute -- Composition & Arrangement *Close Call -- Composition & Arrangement *The Comrades' Dilemma -- Composition & Arrangement *Sorrow and Regret II -- Composition & Arrangement *Sorrow and Regret III -- Composition & Arrangement *Sand Cloud of Confusion -- Composition & Arrangement *Irregular Hunt II -- Composition & Arrangement *Executive Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Glacier's Secret Maneuvers -- Composition & Arrangement *I'm Borock! -- Composition & Arrangement *All Smiles -- Composition & Arrangement *Deteriorated Stronghold -- Composition & Arrangement *Epsilon First Movement -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Yuko Komiyama) *Epsilon Second Movement -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Yuko Komiyama) *Law and Order -- Composition & Arrangement *Memory of Gigantis -- Composition & Arrangement *Judgment of Truth -- Composition & Arrangement *Certain Victory! Ninetails -- Composition & Arrangement *Redips First Movement -- Composition & Arrangement *Redips Second Movement -- Composition & Arrangement *Redips Third Movement -- Composition & Arrangement *Irregular Hunter's Fate -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Mega Man X Command Mission -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version Mega Man X8 *Dynasty -- Composition & Arrangement Haunting Ground *Special scenes 1 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Seiko Kobuchi) *Special scenes 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Special scenes 3 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Seiko Kobuchi) *Special scenes 4 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Seiko Kobuchi) *Special Scenes ~death -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Seiko Kobuchi) *Secret dance -- Composition & Arrangement Demento Original Sound Track *Precious Hewie ~ Neverland Mix -- Arrangement Mega Man Maverick Hunter X '' *icy penguigo stage -- Arrangement *armor armarge stage -- Arrangement ''Mega Man X Legacy Collection *X6 - Boss -- Keyboard Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack *Pile Man Stage (Arranged) -- Keyboard External Links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20041023090227/http://www.capcom.co.jp/sound/topics/tpcs6.html Rockman X Command Mission sound team interview] archived Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people Category:Articles in need of images